the_revenge_of_the_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Revenge of the Villains
Revenge of the Villains is a Disney Productions movie which focuses on the villains' plot to get revenge working as a team. The movie also reveals the past of the villains and how they became evil. It is going to premiere at April 7, 2017. Background stories Maleficent Maleficent was a good fairy who always protected the kingdom. She was a family with Fiona, Fauna and Marryweather. Maleficent was the strongest fairy in the land due to having golden wings, which were very powerful. Leah's father, King Octavius hired Stefan to cut her wings, because he thought they were dangerous and Maleficent could use them to bethrone him. The prize of his success would be to marry Leah and become the King. Stefan pretended to be in love with Maleficent and despite the three good fairies' advice, Maleficent start returning the fake feelings of the warrior. After they start dating, one night he asked to stay with her. Maleficent accepted because she loved him. Then, he cut her wings while she was asleep. Maleficent woke up and on her fury by Stefan's betrayal, her fairy powers turned dark. She left the Three Fairies and she promised to destroy Stefan and everything he loved. The Evil Queen The story goes back when Grimhilde was a baker's daughter. Though, her mother always wanted her to marry a prince so she could become a princess. Though, Grimhilde fell in love with a farmer's son, Ryan. After, they went on a date, Grimhilde spotted Snow White as a two year-old, going to fall from a tree. After saving Snow, her father, King Hansel who had lost his wife a year ago, was stunned by Grimhilde's beauty and asked to come to his palace for a dinner. Grimhilde's mother, Caroline, was ecstatic that finally her daughter would fulfill her own dreams and demanded from her to break up with the farmer. After, she refused, Caroline visited Ryan on his house and killed him by ripping his heart out by magic. Grimhilde cursed Caroline by magic that she inherited from her. She would be killed by a knife on the dawn of her 50th birthday. Then, Grimhilde decided that everyone who was involved on Ryan's death, directly or not, would die. Jafar Jafar was a young boy that lived in Egypt. He and his family were very close and they loved each other. He was grown up to know that when you have friends on your side, you can achieve every possible dream. One night, the Sultan's father, the Old Sultan (Jasmine's grandfather) had an attack on his village and slaughtered all his family. He was captured at the palace, to be the soon to be Sultan's companion. One month later, the Sultan died and then our known Sultan took the throne. Jafar became the Vizier when he turned 23. He learnt to use magic and controlled a lot of stuff in the palace. He swore to become Sultan and take revenge for his friends and family. Cruella de Vil Cruella had been living with her parents on a mansion. Being very rich, her father used to do horsing with her, since their status required to. One day, while they were walking through the park, a dog attacked her father and bit him at the leg. The dog was sick and her father got an infection, leading to his death. For the next 5 years, Cruella was taught that animals are dangerous and should be get killed, by her mother. Scar Scar was very close with Mufasa when they were young. But since their parents compared them constantly, he got jealous of him. When Mufasa got selected to be King, Scar swore to himself that he would get the throne. Hades Hades was supposed to be the ruler of the gods. Kronos and Rhea had decided to make a coronation for him when he turned 16,000. But while he was on a party, Hades got mad by Zeus' constant baby yelling and burst his stuffed animal into flames in front of all the other gods. His parents decide to punish him by giving his throne to Zeus, who was more controlled as it came for his powers. Then, after a contest with Poseidon, he also lost the Sea World rule and was crowned the last World's ruler, the Underworld. Hades swore revenge but not on Poseidon, only on Zeus. Ursula Ursula was born the same day the late Queen Athena did. They were best friends, and were always together even after Athena married Triton. Despite Ursula being a sea witch, the mermaid never made her feel weird and an outsider. After Athena's death, she swore vegeance on the pirates who killed her and tried everything to achieve her goal. She used dark magic spells to hurt the pirates and was trying to resurrect the Queen. When Triton realized what she was doing, he exiled her from Atlantica eternally. Trivia * The movie will include 16 villains: Maleficent, The Evil Queen, Jafar, Cruella de Vil, Scar, Hades, Ursula, Captain Hook, Dr. Facilier, Queen of Hearts, Gaston, Mother Gothel, Lady Tremaine, Hans, Yzma and Claude Frollo. *Everyone's background story will be revealed.